Never Alone
by SyntheticloveEmotions
Summary: Dren Is lonely in the barn every day, but a groupe of high school kids decide to investigate the 'abandowned' barn. Dren meets the strange girl Ace and dicovers new emotions Fem SLASH
1. Chapter 1

October, the leaves are falling in the rural backwoods farming zone outside of the city, Ace and her friends where riding on the bus home frome school. A Girl sits by the window staring out sunglasses on event thou its barely shinning. Her hair short and chopped, messy and dirty blond the sides buzzed down. She smiles to her music. The funny thing is she doesn't look like a girl. Breasts barely show her clothes gothic and like a boy pants hanging off her ass. A two tier chain clanks with a wallet in her pocket. A Bioshock2 tee shirt and a pair of rude fitting skinny jeans grace her body. Belt buckle shows under shirt hanging behind it, skulls pressed into the leather belt. Black Shiny leather boots on her feet, buckles and straps. Something of this Girl seems off. Eyes large and Blue with yellow veined centers. Muscular arms, ridiculously muscular body. Ears Pierced and gauged. And a unique spot on her a black mark on her lower lip. Her skin was a tint of greenish and white skinned. Long gnarled fingers; sharp nails. She wasn't born naturally she was lab made a special covert project for human perfection. For 16 she's built like a grey hound. Her Smell, and even her scent smells of AXE and cologne and a scent of a boy lingers on her without.

She glances down at her IPod and clicks and then lowers her shades to look back into the bus when a boy behind her taps her shoulder. She turns and looks and pops the buds frome her ears, "What"? The boy looks at her and grins manically, "Hey, what's it like to be a freak". Ace looks down and back up with a sinister look. "Wonderful and oh, I don't know how doe's it feel, you're the freak for hitting on a butch dyke, you know I don't like dick". Ace laughs and turns to her friend Robin sitting beside her. Robin flips her long hair around and looks up her art book. "You handled him well". Ace stretches out her arms." I get that shit a lot".

Robin peers accost at Max. "So you guys going to come to that spooky barn I was talking about"? Max says as he flips his flat billed hat around. "Me and Kriss found it back on that old abandoned farm down the road". Ace gets excited her face lighting up. "Fuck yha, im in so when are we doin it"? Ace says and scoots over in the seat. Robin looks intrigued. "Let's just get off the bus together and check it out before it gets dark". "I've got my stiletto knife on so no worries, if anything happens ive got it covered" Ace says showing the inside of her bag to Max, Kriss whose sitting next to Max legs over the seat to the open one in the isle and get's in the conversation. "Me and max found it four wheeling last night we heard something crying inside sounded like some kind of cat in heat or something, seems some ones been there lately tracks er' fresh in the road and the electric's been runnin". "Hey you guys", says Austin frome behind Ace. "Can I come"? She says as she pets Aces arm flirting. Ace turns to her and raises an eyebrow in ignorance of her affectionate flirting and looks away. "Yha common every one".

The bus stops and Ace, Kriss, Robin and Austin get off. The bus rolls away in a whoosh of dry leaves.

(Next scene) "The roads over here", Max leads to the dirt road littered with rusty and yellow dead leaves. "Well", Max says as he looks back at them, Ace walks forward past them boldly. "Let's go"! Austin fallows behind Ace like a sick puppy. Kriss catches up with them and Robin trails behind a little. "So how far is it back here", Robin asks. "Uhh, not to far about as long as a walk around the block". Robins eyes dart to Austin who is hanging on Aces arms. Ace shoves her off irritated. (View) The House comes into view it looks deserted enough. Ace looks back at them and they come to the barn. "Well here it goes". Max takes out his bolt cutters and grunts as he snaps the bolt off the door. The lock falls off and hits the dirt. Ace steps beside him. "So who's going in first"? Ace grabs the door and go's inside. Every one files behind her. Max shuts the door and looks up. "This don't look like no abandoned barn". Couches and furniture lines the door way; There's a bed on a raised platform and sun the shining down on it frome a roof window. Stuffed animals and blankets. And a dragonfly mobile hanging on the wall. Drawings tacked to the barns wooden beams. And a table and shelves with pots and bowls toys and puzzles a scrabble game laid out on the table with the words 'W-A-N-T' 'L-O-V-E'. And strangest of all a huge barrel with pipes coming frome inside. Ace stepped into the room he glanced around at the strange place. "Like a bed room, some one live here". Max says as he stares at the Barbie doll sitting in the mirrored box. A picture sits in the box with a dress up crown sitting on the table. A record player sits open on a skipping record. "Some ones here", Robin says as she takes the needle off and turns the box off. A noise clatters frome the corner of the room clicking and the sound of foot steeps. Suddenly something leaps up into the air and lands in the rafters. Ace turns to see a girl up in the rafters her feet clutching the beam. It glares down at them. "What the Fu-"? The Girl jumps down landing gracefully. She looks at them head cocked and she sniffs the air and walks towards them. Austin screams. The Girl backs away as she screams. Austin runs for the door. Max pulls out Aces stiletto blade. "No, don't"! Ace cries out at max grabbing his wrist hopeing to stop him. Max raises his arm. The girl screeches and a tail whips the blade frome Maxes hand. She grins; the girl seemed amused, and Max runs after Austin out of the barn door Kriss grabs the knife off the ground and runs after them. Ace is alone with this girl as her friends run in terror leaving her behind. The Barn door swings closed.

Ace is alone, She looks at this girl. Her legs are arched and strange. Her head hairless and her brow aches her lips are glistening. Her eyes are large like Aces, beautiful. Ace sees the tail frome behind her navy blue u-neck shirt. She is slightly taller then Ace and she feels small. The Girl comes closer sniffing the air she seems confused and wordless, her eyes piercing Ace inside. She steps up to Ace. Her hands have four fingers three and a thumb her feet look to ace like hands. Ace watches her in the eyes. "Hello, I'm Ace What's your name", The Girl paused and she smiled but no words she squeaked, "Eeeuuooo hehehe", she giggled. "Im not going to hurt you, and your your eyes are beautiful", The girl smiled sweetly and her face blushed, "Here take my hand", The girl stepped closer she extended her hand and Ace touched her fingers to her hand. The girl grabbed Ace's clutching her hand and came up onto her. She sniffed Ace her nose touching aces skin along her neck. She looked Ace in the eyes and grabbed Aces shoulders and held tight. She licked Aces face. Strange sensation frome the smooth wet tongue to soft skin. Ace was dumbfounded.

She looked ace in the eyes and grabbed her hand. She looked over to the table and back to Ace. "Ok I get you". Ace sits at the table and The girl shifts the letters around on the scrabble board. "What's your name"? The girl takes the letters and spells out 'D-R-E-N'. "Dren?, Your name is Dren"? Ace played it cool, she was not afraid of this creature, however beautiful and vexingly strange. "Reeeee", She piped in a high pitched grin and nods. Ace looks at her tail. She fallows Aces gaze and looks up at Ace. "You have a tail". Ace watched as she took it I her hands and offered it to Ace with a nod. Ace held it; it was smooth and muscular sinuous. Ace took her fingers and ran it across the tail and frome the tip a point came out. Ace jumped a little. Dren squeezed Aces hand "Eeuuurr, mmmm" she squeaked eyebrows raised as if to say 'sorry'. Ace is lucky that she can read expressions. Dren pulled her barb back in. "Well your just full of surprises", Ace mused and held Dren's hand. Dren leaned forward and looked hard at Ace. Ace looked over at the scrabble tiles and pointed at the words that lay separate on the table. "Want Love"? Dren looked distressed at the question. She stood up and pulled Ace to her feet.


	2. Chapter 2

Aces heart pounded like a steal drum. Fear and testosterone surged in Aces veins swimming. Sunlight glittered as dust drifted bye the beams trickled down through the roof's window onto there faces warm like a breath heat in the otherwise cold barn. Dren lifted a hand to Aces face and put it right below her eye. And then lifted it back to her face. "Whirr *Click click"? Dren stared deep into Aces eyes looking as if reading a book. "You know don't you". Ace whispered fear leaving her voice flooded with sadness.

"I was made, our eyes match yellows blues the pattern you smell it can't you, my body yours inside you, like me". Ace lifted her hand and Dren looked down as Ace moved and moved as Ace did, There hands met in the middle. Meshing and folding together. Dren smiled. "You want love; you'll never be alone now". The sun grew brighter as the clouds drifted frome the sun. The barn was suddenly pooling with bright glowing light. "Wherrrr, Mmmm".

Dren smiled and lay her head down on Aces shoulder. Ace felt all the fear dissipate like the sun was shining right through them, both. Ace embraced Dren and they both 'sighed' in unison. Ace felt Dren's tail wrap around her leg. Then the soft nuzzling into her shoulder coupled by her body being pressed into Dren's. "Eurrr eummmm".

"It's ok I like it, hummm" Ace whispered.

Dren pulled away suddenly and reached into Aces pocket. "Hummm"? Dren muttered as she fingered in Aces pocket with furious curiosity. "That's' my IPod, and that's a pop rocks". Dren sniffed the package of candy. Dren's attentions shifted to the table and the scrabble. Quickly Dren clicked on a light and grabbed the scrabble table the packet of pop rocks in her mouth gripped tight by her teeth. As Ace watched in curiosity. Dren pulled a table over to a couch; beside a little space heater. Dren set down politely Tail curled around her slender legs. She patted the seat beside her furiously for ace to sit down! Ace marches over pulling up her pants as they sagged, the belt obviously not a help at all. Dren grabbed onto Aces arm yanked her into the seat and then laid down on Ace playfully. "Your so lovely, funny Dren ha-ha". Ace giggled her chest vibrating with laughter. Dren sat up and moved the tiles around. Ace watched as she formed words.

"O-U-T-S-I-D-E". Ace looked at Dren her eyes pleading with such despair. "Out there, out of here"? Dren's eyes began to tear up. "Reeeee eurrrr"! She squeaked. "I can take you out".

No sooner could the words escape her lips that Dren raised to her feet. And latched her hands to Aces sides and straddled over top of her. Dren lowered herself onto Ace and curled up on her; there eyes locked. Ace lifted a hand to Dren's face and leaned forward she caressed down her neck. There eyes set in an infinite gaze. Dren swiftly grabbed the back of Aces hair and pulled her forward. The button on Ace's IPod clicked and both Dren's and Ace's sensitive hearing picked it up. Coldplay buzzed in with "The Scientist" Remix by Kid Cudi then to "Man on the moon". Ace felt Dren's lips agents hers. Dren closed her eyes and sank deep into this feeling something more then primal. Ace felt something inside breaking free. Before Ace could think, she realized she was pressed to the back of the couch. Ace ran her fingers over Dren's face caressing her. They both let go together. "Let's go".

(Sean shifts) The barn doors fly open. Ace holds Dren's hand tight. The sunlight pierces Dren's eyes. Ace looked as Dren faced her. "You're free". Dren had the biggest smile on her face. "Eeeee Hireeee"! The smile on Dren's face was contagious. Dren held a hand to Aces chest.

"Don't leave my side, just you and me". Ace whispered to Dren in her ear. Dren yanked up Ace into her arms bridal style. "What are you doing"? Ace said with a smile. Dren cocked her head and looked down the road. She started to walk and then with Ace in her arms ran hard and fast. Feet hitting the cold damp ground. "Dren slow down, you don't know where I live"! Dren stopped at the end of the road and put Ace down.

"It's up the road, and"; She said with a shaken baby look and took off her jacket and put it on Dren pulling the hood up. "Let's climb in the window".

The sun setting casting there shadows down the road Dren jogged with Ace side by side. "*purrr Squeeerrr". Dren said as she put the ear buds in and held onto Aces hand.


	3. Chapter 3

The road stretched out long before them. The sun finally, falling down behind the trees darkness covering them like a blanket. Ace pulls Dren by the hand passing by a tall singe, with posters and bulletins for the local fishing marina. That had been suffocated by green vegetation. They turn down the road Dren squeezes Aces hand scared of all of the strange new scents that fill the dark fall air. "Common my parents aren't home yet, There probably out at the bar gettin' drunk as fucks". Dren tilts her head and fallows Ace to the front door. Ace pops her key into the lock and twists open the door knob and pushes in and steppes inside. "Come in". Aces smile was more inviting then the inside of the house. Dren steppes inside clinging to Ace as she stepped inside, Aces cat Burton leaped up onto the back of the couch as they entered. Ace reached out and petted the cats head as it rubbed agents her hand fuzzy little ears flickering. "She won't bite she's friendly". Dren reached to the cat and it licks her hand and rubs to her hand as she stroked it.

"Let's get you cleaned up Dren". Ace nodded towards the stairs and Dren creeps up to the dark stairs. "Its ok fallow me the bathroom is here". Ace leads Dren into the bathroom. "There's Sham- uhh, I forgot, well here's a towel". Ace flops a towel on the wicker chair. Dren stared at Ace with a funny look. "What"? Ace grins. Dren grabs Aces shirt and pulls it over her head. "Muuurrr, *Click click click". Ace grinned and lifted the shirt off her arms. "Ok ok, I could use a hot shower; Ace giggles "so you don't know how to work a shower lovely"? Dren shakes her head as she grabs Aces pant loops and pulls them off. "Squeeeerrrrreee"! Dren chirps as she sees Aces boxers. Ace try's not to look like she's smiling, but she knows Dren will sense it. Dren licks her lips and looks Ace in the eyes hard a deathly stare. Ace swallows her smile confused as Dren's tail rises and slides along her leg to her boxers. "Grurrrr-giggle"! Dren giggles. Ace's breathing has stopped as Dren rip's down Aces boxers. "Easy". Ace mutters without thought. Dren drops down and sniffs deep to Aces clit and down her lips. Dren looks at Ace in the eyes. Dren holds Ace by her thighs and licks into her long tongue going deep into her body. Ace shutters with pleasure. Dren tastes the inside and rises up to Aces height crouching at eye level.

Ace caresses down Dren's sides. There skins crash together in a wave of electrical bliss. The skin of there cheeks friction to each other. "Ahh,huuummmm" they both sighed, there eyes met in warmth. Ace kisses Dren slowly on the lips and Turns on the shower. The steam fills the air like a fog of wet warmth. Dren enthusiastically gets in and drenches herself in the water. Ace steps in and Dren with a mouthful of water spits it out onto her. "Dren ouuu, you're crazy ha". Ace steps up beside her their skin sliding together wet and slippery. Ace gathers a mouthful of water and spits it at Dren. Dren licks Aces face and giggles echo off the shower walls. "Eeeee, mmm". Dren chirps. The hot streams of water tantalize the flesh of both. "Your filthy, ouhh Dren, did you ever bathe"?

"Squreeee"! Dren chatters as Ace Scrubs her down. "You need a bath".

(Sean shifts) Ace dries Dren down with a warm towel. Dren Grabs the towel away and puts it over Aces head and fluffs up her hair. "Dren"! Ace says as Dren lifts the towel. "Let's get to my room and get you to bed, what am I going to do with you"? Dren fallows Ace into her room. Dren grins as she sees the poster of Rosie the riveter. Ace hits her Stereo system. And "Super Freak" comes on the bass pumping. Ace turns the lights on all over her room. Blinking, glowing, black lights and a collection of different colored lazars and plasmas Electra's fizzing! Dren is in a wonderland. Ace pulls her wife beater over her naked skin and slips some boxers on. "These are my stars". Ace says as she turns Dren has found the T-shirt that Ace had thrown over the beds edge as she was digging for a shirt.

Dren puts it on and opens Aces drawer open and grabs a pair of boxers she spins them backwards and slips her tail through the hole in the crotch. Ace glances to see Dren amused at her new found love of her boxers. "Ha-ha nice see you can make due", Ace giggles as she takes off her rings and her neck chain. Ace opens the window to look out at the stars frome the side of the bed you can see the window clearly. Dren leans in beside Ace, "Dren", Dren whirrs and looks at Ace in the eyes and presses her forehead to Ace's. "No matter what you've been through, I think you; Ace chokes up as Dren's tail strokes her back.-"are more beautiful then all these stars, you are more human then me". "My body is like yours I was made like you, I'm a monster no one will ever love me"

Ace turns away frome the stars to the bed and lays down tears beguine to run, Dren lays down next to Ace her head to Ace's chest. "Dren"? Ace sniffs. Dren cuddles into Ace "Murrrr, eurrr". "Are you cold"? Dren just burry's her face to Aces chest between her breasts as the music plays. Dren grasps her feet to Ace's and they wrap there legs together Dren's arms Around Ace holding tight. "I-Love-You". Dren rasps. Ace runs her fingers down Dren's neck up and down her head. "You can talk"? Dren looks up her eyes full of emotion and warmth.

"I-LOVE-YOU-ACE"! She says and unfurls her wings and sits up over Ace. Ace sits up to her and strokes her wings. "I love you too Dren". (The song 'Pretty Voice' by Cloud cult plays, a perfect song.) Dren Falls into Ace's Arms. "Calm down Dren, I love you too". Ace says and smiles Dren smiles back. Ace felt the heat around Dren's body she, she smelt it something was becoming heated. More then just the moment.


	4. Chapter 4

Dren pressed to Ace, Ace felt Dren climb her hands down her body feeling to each muscle in her body, down her abs to her hips. Dren pulled down aces boxers. Ace lay shocked with eyes open in the feeling of severe body shock. Ace did what she knew. Only what he knew. Dren leaned to Ace. Ace pushed Dren out of the bed and agents the wall. "I might not have what a man doe's but, I'm better", Ace says as she penetrates into Dren as she hits the wall. Dren squeaks and blood runs down Aces hand. 'Virgin'? Ace thinks. "I'm sorry". Ace looks down. Dren grabs a hold of Ace's hand pulling it out and licking the blood off. Long fingers to her tongue. "Mmmm, eurrr". She pulls Ace down controlling her with the back of her short chopped hair. Ace sucked down on Dren's clit and she felt the inside of her contract in pleasure. Ace felt something tracing down her leg and then into her.

"Mmm"! Ace moans out. Dren's tail was inside of her. Dren pushed Ace to the floor. "Be careful-Dren". Ace groaned. Ace fingered into Dren hard and deep. As Dren trusted to her movements, in the final heat of there passion Dren released her wings along with a burst of internal joy, Ace held her Down to her lips and kissed her hard as she orgasms. With that final release, Dren spiraled her tail inside of Ace and her body let out a final ecstasy pushing to Dren who was falling onto Ace. Her orgasm synchronized to Dren's.

Dren let out a deep breath and sighed hard. "Dren are you ok"? Her wings fell around Ace's body on the floor. Dren was breathing so hard it pounded the air. She was collapsed onto Ace there hearts so close to each other pounding. "Mmmm humm". Dren murmured. As she squeaked and held Ace around her chest her tail slipping out Ace unharmed.

And kissed her neck and all over until she found her lips and pierced her tongue through Aces lips and kissed her long and deep. Ace pulled Dren onto the bed. "Thank test tubes I'm strong ugh"! She climbed into bed with Dren. Dren folded her wings away. "Reeee, (Giggle)". Dren wanted Ace to drag her to the bed.

Ace cuddled up to Dren as her tail ran up and down her legs as they intertwined their bodies. Dren stroked Ace's hair and pulled her close feeling her breath on her face.

Ace lay in the stillness and the sound of the wind through the trees there blankets warm.

"Your, dangerous but, so am I and, I love you" Ace coos to Dren as she is falling asleep in her arms.

"Mine-I-Love-You-Ace"! Dren says as she kisses her sweetly and falls asleep. Dren envelopes into Ace and falls asleep clutching her tightly. Ace falls asleep there lips still touching.

Ace is awoken by the alarm clock. Dren sweeps the clock onto the floor with her tail out of annoyance. "Giggle". Dren Holds Ace as she wakes and Ace opens her eyes. "Dren". "Urrur, aaeeeoo"! Dren chirps and kisses her. "Good morning love".

Dren smiles grinning and nuzzles into Ace so happy. "I'm so happy its Saturday, that means my parents are out boating and I have the house to just you, and me and we can go do things together outside later". That's the magic word outside. "So what do you eat"?

(Scean shift)

Elsa and Clive return frome the labs and come into the barn. Clive picks the lock up off the ground, "Elsa, look at this, it's been cut". Elsa walks cautiously into the barn "Dren"? Elsa calls out. Nothing dead silence. Clive looks around the barn and sees a pack of pop rocks on the ground. "What the hell", he sees shoe prints on the dusty floor. "Elsa, Pop rocks"?

Elsa looks at Clive. "Dren's gone". "What the hell how who the hell would let her out, Elsa what do you want me to do"? Elsa got a shitty look on her face. "Nothing, just nothing". Clive looks up. "The cameras".


End file.
